


With Feet Firmly Planted

by OneUniverse87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Foot Fetish, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Multi, Threesome, leg worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneUniverse87/pseuds/OneUniverse87
Summary: Originally written by aberforths_rug on Livejornal, but with a few tweeks.  It is the morning after Harry's 30th birthday celebration, and Ginny has no desire to get out of bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter (C) JK Rowling  
> With Feet Firmly Planted (C) aberforths_rug

 

Ginny is aware that she is on the verge of waking up. She has been having the most amazing dream. There is floating and Luna has been in bed with her and Harry – and then there was some sort of hard-soft-liquidy something that was both hot and cold. It is such a lovely dream and she does not want to wake up. But there is something tickling her foot and something else tickling her ear and so she has to give in and pull herself up out of sleep.

The first thing she notices when her eyes flutter open and find the ceiling is that the room is filled with bright sunshine, not the dim dawn glow that usually greets Ginny, early riser that she is. It takes a moment for her eyes to adjust – but she does not need her eyes to know that something is very strange. She is warm and snug in her and Harry's bed -- between two people – both of whom seem to be asleep.

She knows the tickle at her left ear is Harry. He loves to snuggle in close to her in his sleep – his nose so close to her ear that his breath often wakes her. His chest is raising and falling with the steady rhythm of deep sleep. This is not at all unusual.

What is unusual is what feels like a flutter of breath against the side of her right foot and an arm wrapped around her right leg.

Ginny stares at the ceiling until her eyes and her mind are fully awake. She slowly looks to the right and, even as she begins the turn of her head, she knows. It had not been a dream at all.

Luna's head is nuzzled in close to Ginny's foot – her breath feather-light against the arch. Her arm is around Ginny's leg so it looks a bit like some strange sort of stuffed animal being hugged by an overgrown, sleeping child.

"Oh dear." Ginny looks back up at a spot on the ceiling. "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear."

She feels Luna stir slightly and as she does Ginny realizes that Luna's feet are tucked under a pillow next to Ginny's head. As Luna bends her knees a bit they pin Ginny's arm against her side rather uncomfortably. Ginny lifts her arm and Luna's knees tuck perfectly into the curve of Ginny's waist. When Ginny puts her arm back down the only place for it to land is on top of Luna's legs. Her palm now resting high on Luna's thigh. Ginny slowly becomes aware of Luna's whole body, pressed against hers. It seems natural to very gently caress Luna's skin.

Flashes of the previous night begin to flood Ginny's mind. She remembers it being wonderful and terrifying. But now – now that she is becoming more and more awake -- the sensations of Harry and Luna's breath make the wonderful parts easy to recall and nudge the terrifying bits back into the shadows.

Ginny glances over at Harry. He seems sound asleep. She turns onto her side and arranges herself very much as Luna is arranged. Each woman's knees touch the other's belly. Each has an arm around the other's lower legs. Each face is close to the other's feet. Ginny is surprised at how perfectly they seem to fit together in this odd position. She is now slightly further away from Harry and she feels a smaller tickle from his breath against the back of her neck.

Ginny has never really been all that interested in feet, but she has to admit two things. First of all, Luna's feet are lovely, and seem to smell a bit like vanilla; secondly, the feel of Luna's breath on her own foot is very, very... nice.

Harry gives a little snort and snuggles in closer to Ginny.

She knows that he is still sound asleep. The snort however pulls her back a bit from the spell that Luna's breath has cast. A small sliver of the confusion she had felt the night before finds its way back to the front of her mind.

What the hell had they done? Was this how she would wake up every morning from now on? Or--and this was the more frightening thought really--was this the only time she would ever wake up like this?

Ginny commands both thoughts back into the corners of her mind. As long as they are all still here together in this bed nothing else exists. Ginny decides that she does not have to deal with reality or think about anything serious or unpleasant as long as all of them are in this bed.

This is the line Ginny makes in her mind and she is determined to stick with it; she is determined to enjoy this fantasy just a little while longer. There will be no facing reality until someone's feet touch the floor.

And speaking of feet...

Ginny can't resist. She very gently runs the back of her index finger along the arch of Luna's instep. The foot moves almost imperceptibly toward Ginny's hand and she feels Luna's breath quicken just a bit against her own toes. This sends a small shiver through Ginny.

Having never examined her friend--or anyone really--from this angle, Ginny feels as if she is seeing a whole new world of flesh. She runs her index finger along the arch of Luna's foot again, this time with a bit more pressure, pressing her nail slightly into Luna's foot. The index finger of her other hand begins to trace a line from Luna's heel, up the back of her ankle, along the back of her calf. How is it that she has never noticed the beautiful curve of Luna's calf until now?

Her thoughts are suddenly pulled away from the lovely line of Luna's leg when she feels Luna's lips brush against the arch of her foot. The light brush of Luna's lips is followed by what is clearly the gentle suck of a deliberate kiss. Luna's hand traces the same line – from Ginny's heel along the back of her leg stopping at the back of Ginny's knee before planting her lips to gently kiss her soles and her toes. Luna is certainly awake now, and so is Ginny's desire.

A moan escapes Ginny's mouth before she plants her own kiss on Luna's ankle, which in turn causes Luna to add her own small humming sound into Ginny's foot. Each woman gently thrusts her hips forward into the other's thigh. Ginny took Luna's foot and ever so slowly sucking her big toe. Feeling Luna's lips on her foot felt so good and is beginning to turn Ginny on. She wants Luna's feet as much as the blonde wants hers.

"Oh my god. Am I still dreaming?" Harry is awake.

Ginny looks at Luna and somehow knows that neither of them wants to speak, to break the spell or their contact. Ginny winks at her friend and both women simply glance toward Harry with matching grins and return to exploring each other's feet and calves with kisses and gentle caresses. The thrusting of their hips becomes more intense.

Now it is Harry's turn to moan. He moves in close behind Ginny. She can feel his erection against her arse. Ginny moves her hand from Luna's thigh up to cup the other woman's bum. She flicks a finger into the cleft between Luna's cheeks before moving it between Luna's legs in search of her friend's sex.

Luna matches Ginny's movements, but rather than seek Ginny's sex from behind she finds Harry's penis. Ginny can feel Luna's hand helping Harry find Ginny's entrance. Ginny moves her hips away from Luna toward Harry as she lifts her top knee, planting that foot firmly on the bed between her other knee and Luna's belly, opening herself up to both of her lovers.

As Harry begins to move inside of her, Luna's hand leaves him and moves into the newly created space between the two women finding Ginny's clit and tapping out the strange rhythm Ginny had first felt the night before. Ginny feels herself lost in both her own pleasure and in her desire to please her lovers, every nerve is awake and alive.

It takes all of Ginny's powers of concentration to make sure her fingers make themselves useful. Two find their way inside Luna while her thumb finds her friend's clit. She can not match the complex movements of Luna's fingers but she is not without skill and Luna moans as she thrusts against Ginny's hand.

Luna's moans give Ginny's fingers more confidence. Luna's cunt is contracting around them and Ginny finds that knowing that Luna's body is responding to her in this way adds intensity to her own pleasure. She slips one more finger into the warm wet opening and is amazed that this action on her part seems to make her all the more aware of what Harry is doing inside her cunt and what Luna is doing with her magic rhythm.

Ginny comes first – using Luna's leg to muffle her scream. Harry is next, burying his face in Ginny's hair as he howls. Luna's ecstasy comes out in the form of a rolling laugh punctuated by gasps. She does not seem to feel any need to muffle her joyful sounds. The three are fused together, shudders passing through them for several minutes. Slowly their breath becomes regular, their bodies still.

Luna pulls herself away from her lovers, moves to her knees and leans forward to give each of them a kiss. She moves back and gives them what looks to Ginny like a somewhat shy smile, which is rather odd, all things considered. As she moves back away from them she sits on one leg, the other hangs over the side of the bed, allowing that foot to touch the floor.

Just as Luna's foot makes contact with the polished wood, the front door slams and Ron's voice bellows through the house. "Rise and shine sleepy heads. I've brought coffee and scones. Come on – you do remember we are due at the Burrow for lunch. Hermione suggested I may want to stop by and be sure you two were not still passed out drunk. Hee Hee."

Luna looks at Harry and Ginny and grins. "I think Ronald would have a hard time comprehending my presence here," she says quietly. "While it would be entertaining to see exactly what shade of red his face would turn if he were to walk through that door right now I guess I would rather keep my memory of our little birthday celebration more... purely pleasant."

She reaches down to the floor and picks up her butterbeer cork negligee, looks back to Harry and Ginny with a smile and raises the negligee as if making a toast to each of her lovers. With a loud pop, she disapparates.

Ginny looks at Harry wishing for all the world that her brother was not headed toward their bedroom door. She knows they will not have any time alone for the rest of the day. They will be left to ponder, each in their own way, what exactly has happened, what sort of genies have been let out of what sort of bottles over the past twelve hours or so.


End file.
